The instant invention relates generally to liquid dispensing brushes and more specifically it relates to a hair shampoo simulative device which provides dispensing of a shampoo solution, foaming of the shampoo solution and massaging the user's scalp.
There are available various conventional liquid dispensing brushes which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.